


Home

by skinandbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance thinks about Earth and Keith keeps him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Voltron a few days ago and it was awesome. I’m drowning in feels and I had this little drabble in my head and needed to get it out of my system. This idea was probably written by many writers I bet XD.

They were on another planet so very far away from Earth again. Well, like every planet they visited, it didn’t matter to Lance because each day, he felt himself getting homesick. That small feeling in his chest grew heavy each time and thoughts swirled in his mind started to scare him. 

When will he get to see Earth again?

Lance looked up at the black sea of shimmering-like gems in the sky as he sat on a cliff overlooking a valley of green that stretched on for miles. He leaned back against his elbows and took in the quietness of the night. This planet wasn’t Earth but it reminded him of what he missed dearly and after remembering the time when Coran showed him how far they were from Earth with all the mysterious looking icons and worlds unfamiliar to him, it felt as if he will never return home.

A sigh escaped his lips. What was the point of looking for Earth when he practically had no idea where to start?

He then heard footsteps coming closer from behind before they reached at a stop next to him. He looked to the side and saw a familiar set of red shoes to find Keith looking down on him, a small smile gracing his face.

Ah.

“Hey. Mind if I join you?” Keith spoke first, his hands dug into the pockets of his coat.

Lance nodded his head and his friend took a seat beside him. Keith crossed his legs and leaned back, looking at the sky as well.

He didn’t mind the company.

They both said nothing to each other for some time. The peace between them was comforting as Lance focused on the stars above and wondered which one was Earth. Even curiously thought about the astrological signs.

A silly thought though. As if that was a possibility. Lance let out a small huff and caught Keith’s attention.

“What’s up?” Keith looked at him in wonder.

“Huh?” A shake of his head. “Oh, it’s nothing. Just thinking.” He murmured the latter.

Keith raised a brow and smirked. “That’s news to me.”

“H-hey!” Lance quickly shoved against Keith’s left shoulder playfully and crossed his own arms like a child pouting. “That’s not funny.”

“I kid, I kid.” Keith apologized and moved a little closer to Lance. His expression turned soft and asked. “Tell me. What were you thinking?”

A silence and eventually Lance gave in. “It’s stupid but you know Earth is so far away. I mean obviously it is and all, but I thought it would be cool if one of these little lights in the sky was Earth so it’s like you know if you find the North Star, you’ll find home? Okay, that probably didn’t make sense… it’s impossible, I know. Hell, who knows how far away we are but I miss home so much.” Lance spoke so fast and quite animated with his hands in the air as he explained but he ended on a quieter note. He didn’t realize Keith stared at him with such a fondness and immediately grasp his hand into his own.

Lance stopped and stared at the sudden touch, eyeing his hand in Keith’s and Keith squeezed his hand firmly. It was really warm. Lance even felt his own heart quicken in response. He looked up and swallowed because it wasn’t often Keith showed this kind of face to anyone.

“Hey, hey. It’s not stupid at all. I miss Earth too but you know, we’ll be back before you know it. We’ll give Zarkon some serious ass kicking and make sure he’ll never hurt anyone again. And that’s a promise.” Keith took Lance’s hand already in his and placed a light kiss against his knuckles, already eliciting a gasp from Lance. His face beginning to feel a bit flushed.

He truly believed in Keith and without a second thought, rested his head against Keith’s shoulder, hiding a smile and felt an arm snaked around his own waist. Lance hummed an ‘okay’, taking in the sweet comfort of each other before Keith pointed in the night sky that home was waiting for them.

This was all Lance needed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at ramblesofskinandbones on Tumblr. I take fic requests!


End file.
